Summer's End
by pinkuz
Summary: My second CCS Fic yay! Beware! Break out the tissues!! this is Severely angsty ppl! R/R!


* Summer's End *   
By: Natalie   
  
DISCLAIMER: CCS IS NOT MINE!  
***  
  
  
I silently watched the cherry blossoms as they swayed with the breeze. Their light pink petals floated everywhere creating something like cotton candy. However, they soon spiralled downwards onto the cold harsh ground-- to be trampled, kicked and crushed.   
  
...But what can I do? ...  
  
I am behind double glass windows and in a room that was sanitized beyone belief but still had the horrible stench of death. I am powerless to stop their downward spiral-- their death. But who and what am I, who can possibly see this and do nothing? It-was-my-role. I am a guardian and nothing more. Placed in this world to guard her. HER! But I have done nothing but watch as her body and spirit break before my very eyes. Who am I? that was given power over the moon-- the power to judge. All this power for nothing.  
  
...All this power and yet..  
  
I kneelt at the foot of her bed. It was way past visiting hours or whatever those agonizing hours were called. Here she lay, beneath the immaculate white sheets. Her small thin frame looked even thinner and the sheets that were draped about her looked as though they were going to drown her any moment. Her long brown hair was now dull and as I noticed fell in clumps on her pillow. Those twin emerald orbs that I long have agonized over were hidden for the moment.   
  
...I was afraid...  
  
What would I see if I peered into them now? Would the girl I knew and loved be gone? I memorized every detail of her. I took in the gentle rising and falling of her chest, her alabaster skin, the numerous cuts and bruises she had recieved a long time ago-- too long to remember now. When was it when she was a little girl? When was it when I had been able to protect her and make her smile? Why is it that those days seem so far away now?  
  
...why?.....  
  
"I love you.. Aishiteru Sakura-koishii" I whisper. I doubt if she can hear me but I told her all the same. It has been like this eversince. To think she was only twenty two. So much was ahead for her and like a good guardian, I watched over her-- loved her even. Even if I could only love her from far away. It didn't matter as long as I was near her prescence. I was happy.  
  
...I was happy...  
  
It didn't matter that she had found and sealed all the cards and was now in love. In love but not with me. It did not matter that my sweet Sakura was married to that boy the descendant of Clow. I may be egotistical at times but I knew the future. I knew Syaoran would leave from here. I knew he would never make her happy and that I knew this day would come. But I loved her. I could not keep her from this life even how terrible it would seem. I just could not make her live this life afraid of everything. I could have just said "I love you Sakura" a long time ago but I was unsure, afraid and unable to. I was her guardian.   
  
"I was not to meddle in her own affairs." I laugh softly. Even to me that sounded pathetic. Who was I kidding? I loved her plain and simple. But she is now almost gone. There are too many what could have beens and I should have's in my story. I just wish....  
  
"Yue-san?" came her soft agonized whisper.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Yue-san you look so..sad..."  
  
"of course I am. I am sorry... I could not tell you.."  
  
"Yue-san, I think...I knew.. but I didn't listen. Somehow, I knew that someone that I had and have loved was waiting for me..I just didn't see that it was .. you."  
  
What to say to that?! I just couldnt bear to say anything. Her eyes were now open and what I saw took my breath away. It was like looking at this place humans called 'Heaven'. She was so peaceful like this. The time grows near. I can feel it. The intangible prescence of death lingers closer and closer. What to do? All the powers of the universe would do nothing against it. I couldn't save Clow, I couldn't save her.   
  
I moved in close and peered at her face. So peaceful and sweet. The pain etched lines on her face were smoothed somewhat by the morphine in her system. How I longed to pull out those vile wires sticking into her flesh but to do so would mean disaster. So I put my lips on hers and kissed her.. for the first and last time. The machine next to her bed beeped erratically but she still smiled.  
  
"Yue koishii, I love you...take care of her...I love you..forever"  
  
The machine beeped once and signalled a flatline.   
  
She was gone.  
  
The machine's beep echoed across the room. I heard rushed footsteps in the hallways but nothing mattered anymore. She was gone. My spring. My Summer was gone. It didn't matter. I spread my white wings and let my feathers fall around her. I burst out the window into the summer skies awaiting to be sealed like all cards.  
  
It never happened.  
  
***  
  
10 years later....  
  
"Yue chan! over here! you're late!" cried an eleven year old girl whose auburn hair flew around her face.  
  
"Gomen ne Lily chan. I was thinking and I lost track of time." I looked down at those familiar emerald eyes and nearly cried. Yes her name is Lily Kinimoto-- Sakura's only daughter.  
  
"Yue chan, tell me about my mom, again" she pleaded.   
  
How could I resist?  
  
We were on our way to that particular Cherry blossom tree where Sakura lay. She ran on ahead and knealt upon the grave, her small face animated beyond belief. I overheard words like 'very good' 'he's taking care' 'he's not as lonely' and turned away.  
  
Let her have her privacy.  
  
"YUE CHAN!!!" her voice startled me and made me jump. She giggled and told me that for an uncle I sure got startled easily. She didn't mind that I never looked older than what I was a long time ago. But it didn't matter.  
  
Sakura.. you were my spring my summer... did you even know that? Lily is here. She visits you everyday you know. All she wants to know is about you. What about you? Are you happy? I love you... is all I wanted to say...  
  
"Yes Lily chan?" I finnaly answered.  
  
"Yue chan, Mommy says she loves you very much."  
  
***  
  
AN: Thank you for reading this fic! Please Read and Review to tell me what you guys think. I know that was really sad. But hey I gave you guys a semi happy ending! ~Natalie  
  



End file.
